Album pages with pockets are generally formed as a single sheet, which is slightly smaller than the size of the album in which the page is attached. Thus, when the album is open, only one sheet or two separate, adjacent sheets can be simultaneously viewed.
Some album pages have an additional section, which folds relative to a main section. However, this additional section does not provide a panoramic display for the viewer. Additionally, the connection between the folded sections is often stiff and does not easily permit the sections to be positioned in a plurality or orientations
Examples of prior art album pages are disclosed in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 1,094,923 to Palmer; 4,447,973 to Wihlke; 4,516,871 to Leitman; 4,704,042 to Eisen et al.; 4,824,273 to Silva et al.; and 5,722,694 to Baldursson.
Thus, there is a continuing need to provide an album page that provides a panoramic display and that has multiple sections that are easily positionable in many orientations. This invention addresses these needs in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art once given this disclosure.